These Thoughts
by kanrachandesu
Summary: None of them really knew when exactly Sebastian started to have these thoughts. Sebastian/demon!Ciel, a bit gore, blood and sharp silverware, vague mention of sex.


**These Thoughts**

None of them really knew when exactly Sebastian started to have _these thoughts._

One thing must be told: he rarely smiled since his master had been turned into a demon. He just couldn't do it more often than it was necessary. It was too painful even for Sebastian, a heartless creature straight from Hell, to think that his master wouldn't ever smell so delicious as he did once he'd been a human. Sure, demonic souls were quite devourable, too. But for Sebastian's sophisticated taste, these were just inedible. The same went for his master's soul in the current state.

That's where the hate began.

It was quite easy to catch the current Ciel Phantomhive defensless, even now. His devilish self haven't fully awakened yet, that's probably why… or maybe that wasn't the main reason? It was clear that he was going to be a rather extravagant demon.

He already said that he planned to stay in his human form even when he develops a demon form, though Sebastian warned him that he'd change his mind for sure once he discovers how annoying a human body is to maintain. Ciel also stated that he isn't going to refrain from eating sweets occasionaly, though Sebastian told him that eating the mortals' food would only postpone awakening of his demon form. Another weird habit of the _new_ young master was his love for flamboyant outfits. As a human, he truly hated deciding on what to wear, that's why he always counted on Sebastian in that matter… Well, Ciel's personality changed a lot after his transformation, that applied to his likings, too. Now it wasn't a rarity to see him in ridiculously high heels or extremely short pants; what's more, he demanded to buy him more of such outfits… though Sebastian told him that his attachment to such down to earth matters like clothing was just another thing that kept his demon form away from a _healthy growth_, like the butler called it. How ironic.

However, the most extravagant habit of Ciel Phantomhive was that he loved to sleep. Sure, he still was partially a human so he needed some rest from time to time, but _falling asleep _and _having dreams _seemed just too ridiculous for other demons.

Well, it wasn't like Sebastian would refuse his master this one little custom. It was essential for his plan to succeed.

That night, he waited a couple of hours after he laid Ciel to sleep. Then, he returned to his bedroom, trying to not to make too much noise ; he wasn't sure how good his master's hearing was now.

There the boy was. He seemed to be in a deep sleep: his breathing was slow, small hands relaxed against the pillow, pale lips slightly parted. Sebastian smirked at this sight; it was one of those situation when he just had to do it. Young master looked so _human_, so vulnerable, but Sebastian already knew that it was just an illusion. Ciel Phantomhive was no longer a mortal being. He was a demon, so his butler didn't have to show mercy to him.

Sebastian hovered the boy with his own shadow. He slowly took a deadly sharp knife from the inside pocket of his tailcoat. Then, he cautiously moved the sheets down. His skillful fingers unbuttoned the boy's black nightshirt.

Sebastian's smirk grew even wider as he stabbed his master's stomach with full impact. Silver knife went smoothly through Ciel's skin and innards; if it was just a little longer, it would surely pierce the boy's back, too. The demon butler hold the knife in place for a few seconds. He was just about to chuckle at the lack of any reaction, when two delicate hands were placed on his own and moved them down with an unnatural force. Sharp utensil cut even more of the skin with a wet sound.

Slightly annoyed Sebastian looked at his master's face, now decorated with a truly devilish smile.

"Sebastian, still trying that old trick?", Ciel asked as if his body was perfectly okay.

The butler took the knife out and sighed. Both of them watched for a moment as the horribly looking injury in Ciel's stomach healed itself quickly.

"I must say, you're better with each try.", said the young Phantomhive. "This time I woke up when it was already in."

Sebastian chuckled lightly at the way those words could be interpreted. Well, when Ciel was still alive, they played _games _other than killing each other. Their current, corrupted bond made it impossible to play them again.

"After all, I'm one hell of a…"

"No, it should be different now.", Ciel cut in.

"Ah, yes. I'm a demon's butler.", Sebastian corrected himself. Then, he licked the blood-covered knife.

It tasted terribly.


End file.
